Sunken Hearts
by ellibells
Summary: One-shot, Season 5 Casino Aftermath – She had to fight for him; as hard as he pushed, she would always push back twice as hard. She wasn't Blair Waldorf without her Chuck Bass. "I never asked for this..." I whispered. Blair's POV.


Title: Sunken Hearts

Author: Ellibells

Summary: One-shot, Season 5 Casino Aftermath – She had to fight for him; as hard as he pushed, she would always push back twice as hard. She wasn't Blair Waldorf without her Chuck Bass. I never asked for this..." I whispered. Blair's POV

A/N: I have had writers block for so long it is not funny! But then this came to me like a sudden flash flood, **BAM!** which by the way, here in England is a hot topic at the moment. **Chuck and Blair** will always be an endgame couple in my heart and I really wanted to share this with you. If you want to take this ride, fasten your seat belt, this could get rocky, but I guess that wouldn't be _**our** _Chuck and Blair any other way! **Happy endings :)**

Songs I would recommend listening to for this one-shot are; **Who You Are **by **Jessie J, Underneath Your Clothes **by **Shakira** and **Too Late **by **M83. **Enjoy.

* * *

_Why is it that you even love me?_

_... I'm gonna mess it up._

He was stood with his back to me. I wanted to reach out and sooth my hand across the strict planes of his suited back but I felt the resistance from meters away.

Our evened breaths hung in the air. I had never hated silence more. At one time it would have been the saviour from everyone's needing voices, the comfort of being held against his warm chest behind closed doors. But now the silence was nothing but a bittersweet absent heartbeat. The baron feeling in my stomach and the burning in my heart.

"I never asked for this..." I whispered.

"Then why did you come?"

The bitterness of his words made my heart hitch a beat. Only he could do that, I wouldn't change it for anything.

"I don't mean-...I didn't ask to love you like this..."

He turned at this. It was so dark but I could see his eyes flicker up to find my figure.

He was my man. His eyes, his brooding, his warmth and coolness all at once, _he_ was mine.

"I never asked you to come here. Why did you find me?"

He knew the answer before I even had to give him one. Me.

"Why did you run? Why did you stop fighting? Why did I let you?-" I didn't mean it to happen but the tears toppled from my eyes and I couldn't catch them. Only he could.

I could feel his eyes searching for mine but when I reached out to him, he turned once more. I had to feel him, to know he was there. I reached out and felt the evidence I needed. He couldn't have been any colder but so warm. Always warm to me.

"I thought that letting you go would give me my fairytale. I thought that by trying to love someone else the way I do you, would make it hurt less...but- you're the only one..."

The sight of his back flexing slightly gave me comfort. I was under his skin. He was mine. Wasn't that the game?

"Chuck, please-"

Blair Waldorf did not beg. Then again, who was she? I was not Blair Waldorf without my King. I was nothing.

"What would you like me to say, Blair? I have nothing! – you just being here is making this so much harder."

His admission felt like relief. A stab in the stomach.

"I want you to turn around and look at me in the eye. I want you to tell me that I'm not enough– that the woman standing in front of you means you have nothing left."

I wanted to fight him, I wanted to punch him, scream until I crumbled into a million pieces and wake up for it all to be a nightmare.

"Tell me!"

I screamed.

He was facing me, bracing me with his strong persistent hands as he gazed into my clouded eyes with his equally as dark ones.

"I can't!"

Tears and whimpers erupted from my body as I shook under his hands. His hands that were all about holding my frail body up; preventing me from falling.

My hands found his stubbled jaw and I held on tight. He was in my hands and I was safe. For now.

"Then fight with me. Let me fight for you."

"It's not that simple-"

He was so desperate under my touch I felt like a child again.

"It is. I didn't hold on for five excruciating years just to let this go. You're not going to be the one who got away...I'm not- please don't let us be-"

I gripped his neck and palmed his jaw tighter. I needed his touch, his confirmation. I needed the man I fell deeply, crazily, painfully in love with. I needed _my_ Chuck Bass.

"How many times can we keep doing this? It's not healthy..."

I felt and heard every ounce of his begging but I pushed back harder. He needed a reason to stay, a reason to fight. I knew after too many times, sometimes it took more than words and broken promises.

"As many as it takes! This is our Great love remember? It has never been healthy and it never will but that's why we have to make this work, no 'trying' anymore. This is it, me and you, always."

When that didn't seem to be enough I needed more. He was always so stubborn, I love him even more for it.

"...You took back that ring for a reason and don't you dare fool yourself into thinking you didn't."

"How do you know about that?-"

"That doesn't matter."

There was a relapse of silence and I needed to feel more.

I reached down to take his large hand in mine. I hadn't held him in so long it felt familiar, it felt perfect.

Pulling his hand up, I kissed his knuckles. I wished I could have recalled all the times he had done the same to me. Simple and kind, one of my favourite gestures only he could give me.

I placed his hand against the bare of my chest so he could feel my heartbeat. The rhythm that only I had for him.

"Do you remember what you said to me last year at the Saints and Sinners Masquerade Ball?"

I could feel his solemn nod of remembrance but I needed so much more.

"Say it."

He let go of a breath and I felt the slightest twitch of his fingers pressed flush against my chest as my heart continued to thump rapidly.

"If two people are meant to be together, eventually they'll find their way back..."

"You swore to me that you believed it. Well I am standing right here. I found you but I can't find my way back unless you're with me..."

My breaths slowed but my heart continued to beat rapidly. His touch still made me tingle, I think it always will.

"I know this isn't enough this time, but I need you to hear it- properly... We are meant to be together and all of this- it was for something."

I paused, I saw his darkened orbs and I knew I had his full attention.

"... I love you, Chuck Bass... and I will never stop fighting for us. I meant every word... I'm all in. Always have, always will..."

All I could do was hold my breath and wait. I would always wait.

His hand started to move away from under mine, pressed against my chest until his arm dropped to his side. I could feel my breath cracking, my tears all about ready to break from their prison.

His hand on my hip made me shiver so deeply it shuck me until the fresh tears fell down my once immaculate cheeks. His other hand quickly wiping them away only elicited more as I let go of everything I had been holding, letting him hold me.

Only he could save me. He always would.

He pulled me close until his lips sat opposite mine, his forehead resting homely against mine, his fingertips threading through my hair and his thumb caressing my cheek.

"I love you."

As the words left his lips, the lump in my throat disappeared and I could only grab his neck as he had done mine, pulling him even closer so I knew I was awake and we were here, together.

"Thank you..." I whimpered so quietly, I thought he might not have heard but I knew he had when he kissed my nose, then my lips, so fully and deeply.

I was home.

"This is it. No running this time. Just me and you..."

There had never been anything simpler than that.

"...Don't let me fall..."

His begging was so bare I had to kiss him again, he had to know.

"If I can't catch you, I'll fall with you... I would go anywhere with you, Chuck Bass..."

And I meant each and every word. It was a vow I would always keep. Everything else was a distance, bitter memory.

"Thank you..."

I smiled. The first time in months; the first time in years for all the right reasons.

Before I wanted or needed to think, I was flush against his warm, familiar chest. My hands were in his hair, his at my cheek and waist as we tugged and pushed in unison; our lips colliding just like our hearts.

Two cars bound for collision at high speed, it didn't matter though – they shared the same fate and it would never be so perfect. Just a beautiful disaster, five years in the making, worth every minute of heartache. They would always find their way back.

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm? I admit it, I cried writing every ounce of this! I'm soppy like that okay? In case you were all wondering what that random two lines were at the start, they are two lines from a Leighton Meester & Check In The Dark song, **Never Know** – I just thought it was fitting so I put it in there :)

For those of you reading Love Me If You Dare and Bass Brood, an update is imminent hopefully! I go on holiday on Monday so hopefully that will get my creative juices flowing! :D

I haven't written in so long I would love to know how you all thought this was, little or small, I love all words of **wisdom** and **kindness** :) **Thank you.**


End file.
